1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a comprehensive product, e.g. chemical delivery system, and more particularly to a product delivery system which will allow product applicators to safely deliver concentrated products, e.g. chemical(s) from a bulk tank(s) to a field without tank mixing the concentrated product(s) with a carrier product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present state of the art regarding design of liquid application systems can be categorized as either 1) open tank mixing of concentrated products and carrier product(s) in the main product tank, or 2) direct injection of concentrated product(s) at some point in the carrier or boom plumbing. These existing concepts generally utilize some form of control system to apply a product/carrier mixture at a pre-selected, constant application rate based on the ground speed of the vehicle used in the application. A common problem that arises in these known systems is the lack of any accurate or reliable feedback from the chemical pump to the control system to allow for making adjustments to accommodate changing vehicle speeds. There is also no provision for variable rate application, or variable blend (fragmented application based on map input(s)).
Open tank mixing of the concentrated product/carrier mixture presents certain problems to the applicator in that the main product tank is continuously exposed to various brands and concentrations of products which introduces the possibility of residual product(s) remaining behind when using a new product, e.g. chemical. Additionally, once the concentrated product is diluted in the carrier mixture, it becomes unassailable at a later date should the applicator not be able to deliver the mixture due to weather, equipment problems, etc. The complete product tank at this point (usually 500 gallons or more) becomes hazardous waste. The product filling process during an open tank mixing operation also involves open product containers which pose potential safety and liability issues.
Direct injection utilizing permanent `on-board` concentrated product tanks also poses potential contamination problems. Although there is no dilution of the concentrated product until it is introduced into the boom plumbing, the permanent product tanks are still used to contain multiple product brands which introduces the possibility of leaching or residual chemical(s). The need for rinsing creates problems, especially when the machine is still in the field, to safely dispose of the residue. This is a very undesirable characteristic because product tanks that are not thoroughly cleaned will contain residue which can accidentally be mixed with a non-compatible product causing crop damage and/or environment hazards.
It is therefore desirable to provide a product delivery system which overcomes the shortcomings of present product delivery systems, as described hereinbefore. The present invention is one such system, and which entails a comprehensive, closed transfer product delivery system (Total Application Logistics Operating Network) which allows product applicators to safely deliver product(s) from the bulk tank to the field without tank mixing the concentrated product with the carrier product (water, liquid fertilizer, etc.).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,210, issued to Patel et al. on Aug. 23, 1994, Apparatus For Blending Chemicals With A Reversible Multi-Speed Pump, discloses an apparatus for blending chemicals in a blending vat, similar to the open tank product mixing system described hereinbefore, and having many of the attendant disadvantages normally associated with such known mixing systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,113, issued to Cowgur on May 10, 1994, Sprayer Control System And Method For Using Same, discloses a sprayer control system and method for using a pump for directing a mixture of chemical and fluid carrier to a flow control valve, utilizing a flow control valve and associated flow control sensor, similar to the direct injection systems described hereinbefore, and having many of the attendant disadvantages normally associated with such known systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,4232, issued to Wangler et al. on Jan. 11, 1994, Object Sensor And Method For Use In Controlling An Agricultural Sprayer, discloses a sensor and method for determining the presence and size of foliage, such as trees or row crops, for purposes of spraying, counting or measuring the size of the foliage, but does not disclose apparatus or methods for overcoming many of the attendant disadvantages normally associated with either open tank mixing or direct product injection systems recited hereinbefore.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,397, issued to Colburn, Jr. on Jul. 23, 1991, Soil Chemical Sensor And Precision Agricultural Chemical Delivery System And Method, discloses a real time soil chemical sensor and precision agricultural chemical delivery system including a plurality of ground-engaging tools in association with individual soil sensors which measure soil chemical levels, but does not disclose apparatus or methods for overcoming many of the attendant disadvantages normally associated with either open tank product mixing or direct injection systems recited hereinbefore.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,196, issued to McEachern et al. on Dec. 22, 1987, Farm Chemical Delivery System, discloses a fluid delivery system for delivering at least one chemical onto a field in a desired concentration, but does not disclose apparatus or methods for overcoming many of the attendant disadvantages normally associated with either open tank product mixing or direct product injection systems recited hereinbefore.
U.S. Pat. No. Re 31,023, issued to Hall, III on Sep. 7, 1982, Highly Automated Agricultural Production System, discloses a fluid delivery subsystem of the open tank chemical mixing variety disclosed hereinbefore, and has many of the attendant disadvantages recited above normally associated with those known systems.